The Frozen Love Christmas
by HeartQueen14
Summary: This is a forward of Frozen Love, a christmas version. Kinara and Once-ler celebrate the holidays together little do they know there's a important fairy that needs their help
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again. I, Heart101 and HeartQueen14, is here with my new holiday story for MewCherryBlossom's OncelerxOc week for 12 day of Christmas and since I'm not a fast typing kind of I decided to use at lest 8 days of Christmas._

_The Lorax Illumination Entertainment and Dr Seuss_

_Ocs Me ,Heart101 and HeartQueen14_

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>It all begins in the winter time as snow has fallen upon the valley and all over and what a beautiful sight it creates-it was like a winter wonderland in the Truffula Valley as snow covered the Truffula Trees abit and when the sun shined on them it made them shine a bit, yet it was pretty unique. The Humming Fish slided on the ice of their river as they were enjoying it even a few Barbaloots were playing about with a Swammie Swan duckliing and Within Kinara's and Once-ler's big two story house, that they build months ago, Kinara was busy at work getting Christmas decorations up around the house with help from Minty, Jewel, Truffula, Pipsqueak, and the Lorax and Pip were setting up a few figurines around on the dining table, arranging them one way, better changing their minds. Over and over again.<p>

The Lorax looked at their current set-up. "Hmmm... I don't know if I like the Santa to the LEFT of the Elf."

Kinara looked at it as she too wondered as she looked at the figurines. "Maybbeee the reindeer should be right of the elf...and the Santa left."

Pip and Tuft looks as he soon picked up the reindeer as he placed it right of the elf and then Santa left of it. Both Kinara and Lorax looked at the arrangement closely even Pip as they circle around as each one as they smiled with a nod.

Kinara smiled and said. "Perfect!" Giving it a thumbs up.

The Lorax nodded with a smile. " I agree. Perfect! Now we just need to set up some of the other things."He said.

Kinara nodded with a smile as she went to the couch and went for her backpack. She opened it up as she took out a pine tree seed she bought in a store ,she flew toward a medium-pot in the room as it had dirt in it as she flew in it as she smiled.

Pipsqueak and Truffula got up with the Lorax's help as he helped her dig a small hole to place the seed in as Kinara dropped the seed in. Then the Lorax took the water pail as he watered it. Soon The Lorax step back as Kinara used a spell she found from the book Eria gave her magic to help the Pine tree grow. And boom They had a beautiful pine tree for a Christmas tree to decorate it. Pip,Mint,Jewel,Tuft, and The Lorax was amazed.

"How does it look? It isn't too big or small or anything right ?" Kinara said she looked at it.

" It looks great!" The Lorax said as he smiles up at the tree. "Like a Christmas tree should look like." Minty, Jewel, Truffula and Pipsqueak nodded as he giggled looking at it.

Kinara smiled "Thanks..It'll make a great Christmas tree and when Once-ler comes home. You think we overboard the decorations?" She said as she looks around the house.

Minty and the Lorax looked around too. "Oh, I'm sure he'll love it. This is the Once-ler we're talking about, remember? " He said as he and Minty laughed a bit.

Kinara giggled abit. "Your right...still I just love Christmas its my most favorite holiday of the year...well that and um..." As she tried to think. "Every Holidays". When the snow comes down from the sky and how it sparkles in the sun...the decorations. caroling around kingdom... Everytime I leave the castle, I find myselfsurround by that good Christmas spirit." As she twirled around with her ice magic spurts in the air, making snowflakes. Then she walked to the kitchen. Soon she walks over to the mixing bowl of sugar cookies. "I'll get theses sugar cookies ready so when Once-ler came back , we can decorate." Kinara said , mixing the bowl

" Merry Christmas,Kinnie!" Once-ler said as he walked inside, feeling rather bouncy, with a few bags that he bought in town as he hummed a Christmas song. He walks to the kitchen and see Kinara.

"Merry Christmas, Once-ler." Kinara said, placing the cookie dough on the cookie sheet pan. " I'm just putting these cookies in the oven."

Oh, that's good." Once-ler said. As Kinara was placing the cookies into the oven, Once-ler looked at the leftover cookie batter then looked at Kinara, who still had her back turned, then grabbed the spoon for a sampling. But then suddenly, his tongue somehow got stuck on the batter. "What the?!" Once-ler said, muffled.

Kinara giggled a bit as she blower her nails that left off snowflakes. "Nice try, Beanpole but when I'm in the kitchen nobody gonna get a licking. No even you, Jewel." Kinara said. The others laughed in humor expect for Jewel who got her tongue stuck on the bottom of the spoon. She and Once-ler struggled to get their tongue unstuck.

* * *

><p>After unfreezing their tongues, Kinara and Once-ler were rummaging through the boxes of decorations. "So Once-ler, how do you and your family spend your holidays? Making Christmas cookies, Singing Christmas carols, Decorating Christmas cards?" Kinara asked.<p>

Once-ler looked away and Kinara got a little concern. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?" She asked

Oh no no, Kinara, It's just that I never spend Christmas with my mom because she hates Christmas." Once-ler said, looking away sadly.

"Your mom HATES christmas?" Kinara said in disbelief. "Who in the world doesn't celebrate a day filled with joy, cheer and happiness? That's like being a Grinch or Scrooge. Does that mean that she don't allow you to have Christmas or anything right?" Kinara asked, slightly concern.

"Well yeah, but when I turned 10 year old, my dad's sister came Musa came along and helped made my Christmas spirits bright again." Once-ler said with a smile.

Kinara smiled warmly at Once-ler and said. "That's good Once-ler because Christmas or no Christmas, nothing can the joy and happiness to people on Christmas."

Once-ler, repeated softly to himself: "That's the truth... I just wish I could remember more about the holidays I spent with my dad and the family, you know?" He said as he smiled a bit at her.

Kinara nodded and soon had an idea. "Say maybe the Christmas Fairy could grant your wish to help remember more on those wonderful Christmas memories you had with your dad, aunt and their family. If there's anyone who can make it happen its her.

Once-ler got confused when she said " Christmas Fairy" and looked at her strangely. "Who's the Christmas fairy?" He asked.

Kinara got up, went to her satchel and came back with a book. She opened it and said. "The Christmas fairy named Holly was a young spirit who had so much Christmas joy in her that the Sprirt King gave her wings and an antenna. Every Christmas she sent off in the world, making wishes to these who are sad."

"Well that's amazing but how will she help me?" Once-ler asked

"I don't know but she looks like the only one who can help and she is important to everyone in the world'" Kinara said, looking at the picture of her.

"Yeah." Once-ler said. "So you wanna decorate the tree now?" 


	2. Chapter 2

_Here I am again with the second chapter of "The Frozen Love Christmas." Which is for Mewcherryblossom's Once-lerxOcs week for Christmas._

_The Lorax Illumination Entertainment and Dr Seuss_

_Ocs Me, Heart101 and Heartqueen14,_

_Chapter 2_

_Fairygal11 gave me a little help with the story._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the night sky, a mysterious small sleight was flying through the clouds fast. Inside the sleigh was a hooded figure holding a red book. Then suddenly, a light green figure wearing a red clack flew down on the person, then was snuggled between them the red clack person pulled the hooded off of the mysterious person. The mystery person is a 18 year old girl with pale skin, brown hair, blue eyes and elf like ears.<p>

Adriana?!" The red hooded figure said , angrily. Then Adriana pulled her hood down and she was a 19 year old girl with light green skin, green eyes, red hair and elf like ears with a antenna.

Holly!" Adriana said angrily. They fought again until Adriana kicked Holly in the stomach and she fell out the sleight. Adriana laughed in triumph until she noticed the book she had was gone. "Grrrrrrrr!" She growled as she rode away.

* * *

><p>After decorating the tree, the cookies were done and they were decorating them along with the gingerbread house they made. "I think we have at least 110 cookies that will last until New Year eve." Kinara said, placed blue frosting on a cookie. Then she noticed six cookies were missing from the cooling rack. "Wait a minute, now we have 104 cookies left." Then she looked at Once-ler and Jewel , who was helping Once-ler, suspiciously and slightly angry. "Once-ler, Jewel are you two sneaking cookies again?"<p>

Once-ler hid one behind his back while Jewel hides her behind Once-ler's. "Noo." Once-ler said innocently and fulled mouthed even smiled with Jewel.

Kinara crossed her arms with Minty and The Lorax, not buying it. "Yeah.. And a green fairy gonna fall out of the sky." The Lorax said. Then suddenly, they heard a thud outside. They grabbed their coats and ran out the door, There they saw a woman laying in the ground unconscious.

The Lorax gasped as they ran towards her. "Oh my gosh, is she okay?"

Kinara bended down to her, checked for a pulse and was relived to feel one. "She's still breathing but we gotta take her inside. Once-ler help me get her up." Kinara said, giving her left arm as Once-ler grabbed the other one.

"Okay." Once-ler said as they headed back to the house. They placed her on the couch. " You thinks she gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, I think so but how in the world did she here?" Kinara said.

Then the Lorax noticed her clutching on something book in her left hand. "What's that in her hand?"

Kinara and Once-ler looked at it closely. "It looks like a book." Once-ler said

Then the woman muttered and her eyes open closely. She looked around and saw them surrounding her and she gasped. "Who are you.. what's going on?" She said, scared.

"It's okay! You're safe now." Kinara said, calming her down. "We found you unconscious in front of our house."

Once-ler came back into the living room with a tray of tea and hot chocolate. "We were worried what we saw you unconscious so we took you in." As he placed the tray on the table.

"Thank name's Holly, Mr and Miss..." The woman said as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"Oh no we're not married or anything." Kinara said, blushing embarrass so did Once-ler. "I'm Kinara and this is Once-ler my roommate, Jewel my mouse, Minty my duck and these little cuties are Truffula and Pipsqueak." Petting Pipsqueak and Truffula.

Holly giggled as she petted Pipsqueak's head. "Well it's nice to nice you." Then she saw the Lorax and was in shock. "Lorax?" She said in shock.

"Holly?" The Lorax said in shock and surprise.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Kinara said in surprise.

"Well yeah kinda, you see I'm actually the Christmas Fairy." Holly said as she took out her cloak and her wings popped out wit a bright red glow.

"Wowww.." Kinara and Once-ler said in amazed then suddenly the door rang. They looked at each other confused. "Who should that be at this hour?" Once-ler said as he walked at the door. He opened it and there was Ashley, Roxanne, Meg and Roara standing in the door with some books, popcorn seeds in a bag, and a three sweaters.

Hi, guys." Meg said , happily and brightly like she always be.

"Girls!" Kinara exclaimed as she tried to blocked their view of Holly. "He, we weren't expecting you guys." Kinara said, nervously.

They looked at her, confused and Ashley said. "Of course you guys were. You guys invited us in this morning at the Truffula's Sweets bakery."

Kinara and Once-ler face palmed. They forgot they invited them for a get together. "Oh well sorry, I guess we forgot." Once-ler said.

Roxanne tried to look in the house. "Hey! What's going on in there." She asked, suspiciously

"Nothing!" Kinara said quickly.

"Well anyway may we please come in? It's freezing out here." Ashley said, shivering in the cold as so did the others.

Kinara and Once-ler didn't want to let them see Holly but they're their friends. And maybe they'll understand about Holly being a Christmas fairy beside they reacted normally when they found about Kinara's quest and the Lorax and Truffula. "Yes, you may come in." Kinara said, kindly.

They walked their selves right in. Roara stopped in front of Once-ler and Kinara. "My grandma made you and the Lorax these sweaters as a gift." She gave Kinara and Once-ler their sweater. Kinara's was a blue one with a snowman and snowflakes and Once-ler's was a red one with a reindeer and Santa Claus.

Kinara and Once-lera admired them. "These are nice. Her grandma must be a excellent knitter." Once-ler said then he looked at Kinara concern. "You think they'll react okay and won't freak out?"

"If they reacted okay with the Lorax and Truffula, I'm sure they'll be okay with the Christmas fairy." Kinara said then they heard a thud, ran in the living room and saw Ashley passed out on the floor while the others looked at Holly in shocked. "Or not."

* * *

><p>After explaining about Holly, they all sat down on the floor and couch, eating popcorn and cookies and drinking hot chocolate. Then the Lorax asked Holly. "Holly, maybe I ask why in the world are you here?"<p>

Holly looked at them serious and said. "Because Christmas is in danger." The others got concern now as Holly took out the book. "You see I was chasing after a elf named Adriana, she stole this book that link to the Christmas Heart."

"Not The Christmas heart!" Meg said in shocked and panic as the others looked at her confused. She then whispered to Roxanne and Minty , secretly. "I don't really know what that is."

Holly opened the book and explained. "The Christmas Heart was a crystal shaped heart that bring the love, happiness and magic of Christmas by the joy of people who loved Christmas with all their heart. But many greedy people who hated Christmas tried to steal the Heart so they can take over the magic of Christmas."

Pipsqueak hugged Once-ler's neck and cooed in a little fright. "I don't like this story too, Pipsqueak." He said, in fright.

The others looked at Holly concern on what happened next. If they succeed, Christmas would have been theirs until a certain Santa Claus wasn't having it. Rumors has it, He separated the three pieces of the Christmas heart into different locations where he believed that no one will ever find them by the Christmas symbols. That's kinda how and why I became the Christmas Fairy."

"But why in the world does this Adriana girl want to take over the Christmas Heart?" Roara said in confused.

"I don't know but if she finds the pieces and put them together to form the Christmas Heart, she'll have the ultimate magic of Christmas." Holly said, worried. "Which is why I now need your help to find the pieces before she does."

The other has dropped and Meg was the first one to speak. "Wait a minute, you want us four normal girls, a powerful ice princess, a tall lanky country boy, a orange fuzzy peanut and a few animals to help you find pieces of a magical Christmas crystal shaped heart from pure evil and save Christmas?" She said.

"In that kinda way yes." Holly said

"We'll Do It!" Meg said, excitingly and squealing happily.

The others nodded and agreed. "I'm in the mood for any adventure!" Roxanne said, excitingly.

"I guess a little adventure wouldn't be too bad." Ashley said.

"Anything to save Christmas from bad people." Kinara said. "Who's in?" She said , sticking her hand out for one if these teamwork join on with Holly.

"I'm in!" Once-ler said, placing his hand on top of Kinara's.

"I'm in!" The Lorax said, placing his hand on Once-ler's.

"We're in!" The girls said, placing their hands on each others. The animals placed theirs hand on each others.

Pretty soon, they are in for a epic adventure of a lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Hello, this is HeartQueen14 on Deviantart. And I'm back with my new chapter for Frozen Love Christmas and Mewcherryblossom's OncelerxOc week for Christmas. I hope you enjoy this story. _

_The Lorax Illumination Entertainment and Dr Seuss_

_Ocs Me_

_Chapter 3_

* * *

><p>In the snowy morning of the Truffula Valley, Kinara and Once-ler packed up their bags and waited in the living room with the Lorax, Pipsqueak, Minty, Jewel, Truffula and Holly, waiting for the girls to come back with their bags and ride. "Hey Once-ler, about your Aunt Musa what's she likes?" Kinara said, interested in his aunt who apparently the only one who care about him since his father's death.<p>

Once-ler smiled as he took out a picture frame of a younger him smiling with a 30 year old woman with black hair that had colorful highlights and hazel eyes smiling. "My Aunt Musa is the most amazing aunt I ever have. She's caring, kind, talented with music and... That's it she's just really amazing."

Kinara, Lorax and Holly smiled at the picture frame and Once-ler. "She look amazing too." The Lorax said , looking at the face of Aunt Musa. She looks familiar somewhere to him.

"Yeah, she's always there for me since I was 10." Once-ler said, looking at the picture smiling. Then he sighed. "But I miss her and my dad so much, I wish a have something memorable to remember the times we had along with the ones with my dad." He looked away, kinda sad.

Kinara thought of an idea. Maybe a gift will help bring Once-ler memories of the times he spend with his dad's and aunt's family. "And I'm sure she miss you too." She said, holding Once-ler's hand as he hold hers back. Lorax and Holly laughed at the cute moment as Minty and Jewel , who was on Minty's back, flew up on them with a mistletoe hanging on Jewel's mouth. Kinara and Once-ler looked up and saw the mistletoe. They chuckled a bit then looked at each other's eyes closely, leaned really close. Then suddenly a car honk came from outside. Kinara and Once-ler realized what they're doing and back away a little, blushing.

Jewel awwd in sadness because she wanted to get Kinara and Once-ler to kiss under the mistletoe. Minty flew down, Jewel jumped out and landed on the Lorax's head, still upset. The Lorax chuckled then placed Jewel on his hand. "Someday but not today, Jewel."

The honking noise called back again, Kinara and Once-ler looked at each other. "We better get outside before Roxanne drag us out the door." Kinara said, jokingly. Once-ler chuckled as they grabbed their bags.

Hey what you think this Rainbow Lightning is like?" Holly said. Last night after discussing about about the pieces of the Christmas Heart, Roxanne said they can use her transportation she named Rainbow Lightning. And they been wondering what's exactly is the Rainbow Lightning?

"I bet its probably a sport car since she said its the fastest car in the world." Kinara said, getting her bags.

"Yeah with rainbow colors." The Lorax said as they got outside. But when they got outside they saw a huge van with rainbow colors and a few little lightning bolts.

The driver's side window opened and reveal Roxanne driving the van. "Hey guys, meet Rainbow Lightning." She said, rubbing on the van's side.

"The Rainbow Lightning is a van?" The Lorax said, babbled that a fast loving tomboy like Roxanne drives a van.

"Well you was right on the colors part." Once-ler said as they all went in the van with Minty, Jewel, Truffula, Melvin, Applejack and Pipsqueak. They were amazed by the details inside the van. The walls had a wave of rainbows with little lightning bolts, each of the 6 seats were red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple with cup holders on each seat. The back seems to have a bathroom and a mini kitchen.

Wowwww!" They said.

Eeyup! Had him since my 16 birthday. Old Rainbow Lightning has been the best ride ever. Roxanne said.

Kinara, Once-ler and Lorax sat down on the red seat, Ashley and Roara sat in the blue seat, Meg sat in the orange seat with Minty and Jewel, Truffula and Pipsqueak sat in the green seat, Melvin and Applejack sat in the yellow seat and Holly sat in the passenger seat to help Roxanne with directions.

"Okay let's go." Roxanne said as they drove off for their journey.

* * *

><p>Somewhere far from where our heroes headed off, a dark snowy mountain with a spooky cave. Inside the cave, was Adriana breaking Christmas ornaments on the floor in anger. Two tall, green skinned elves watched as she did. One of them had blond hair and the other had red hair. "Arrrr! I freaking hate the fairy!" Adriana said, angrily. "I'll never get the Christmas Heart now without the map and book!" As she threw another ornament on the ground.<p>

"Adriana question, why do you want to Christmas Heart again?" The redhead said as the blond face palmed.

Adriana went up to redhead and bonked him in the back of the head. "Ow!" He said, rubbing his head.

"For the Christmas magic, you Nut brained Idiot!" Adriana said , annoyed and angry. "With it's magic I will have the power and control of Christmas and I have anything my heart desires."

"But how are you gonna get it without the map?" The blonde said.

Adriana thought for a minute then went to a big chest over on the corner. She opened it and reveals a hand mirror with a ruby on top. "We'll it with This." She said, showing them the mirror. "Show me Holly!" She said to the mirror. It glow then revealed Holly inside the Rainbow Lightning with Roxanne driving. "Well it looks like our little fairy have some company with her. Well that's something I can fix." Adriana said as she called out her falcon named Wishbone. She wrote a letter and gave it to Wishbone. "Take this to the Frost Warlock, my little pet." As Wishbone flew out the cave.

The two elves cowered in fear when they heard the word Frost Warlock. "Not the Frost Warlock!" The redhead said in fear as he hugged the blond elf.

"He's so crazy and coldly evil." The blond said in fear.

Adriana smiled evilly and said. "Yes gentlemen and with his evil ice powers, Holly and her little friends won't know what's coming to them." As she laughed maliciously in the air.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Roxanne was still driving the van while Holly was reading a Christmas book. In the back, Ashley was on her tablet, Roara was playing cards with Meg and Lorax, Kinara and Once-ler were knitting some Thneeds with some help from Pipsqueak and Truffula, and Minty, Jewel, Melvin and Applejack were sleeping. The Lorax played out his hand with a confident smile of Pair of Threes; Roara played out her hand with confident smile of four Aces and Meg had a sneaky smile as she lay out four Jokers. The pink headed girl smiled with joy of her hand, but Roara and the Lorax kinda had an odd look on their face.<p>

Kinara, while knitting, looked out the window then said. "Holly, what piece of the Christmas Heart are we looking for anyway?"

"Well the pieces are the colors and symbols of Christmas and the first one we're looking for is the Red Christmas." Holly said.

"But how does Roxanne even knows where its at without asking about the directions on the map?" Ashley said confused. Roxanne been driving straight and haven't ask for directions lately.

"Well, when I saw the map earlier, I noticed that the mountain on it look like Christmas Bells. And that's Jingle Bell Mountain and it's at a ski resort in Cheerville, Winterland Palace." Roxanne said while driving.

"Ohh." Ashley said. "Can we stop for a moment please? I need to stretch out for a minute." As the others agreed.

"Ok.!" Roxanne said as she pulled up on a clearing in the woods.

Everyone got out of the van and stretch. Once-ler noticed their surrounding, it was full of pine trees. "Where are we anyway?" He asked.

Holly looked around and said. "I think we're in Pine Tree Land. Its where Pine Trees live in harmony without being chopped down."

The Lorax and Kinara nodded in agreement then suddenly They got get in the back by a snowball. They looked behind her and see Once-ler and Meg whistling innocently the smirked. Kinara and Lorax then have a smirked on their face as Kinara twirled her hands around with the snow from the ground. Once-ler and Meg looked confused then backed away in playful fear as Kinara made a giant snowball and some snowballs for the Lorax. Once-ler and Meg ran away, laughing as Kinara and Lorax chased them with snowballs in their hands and telekinesis, laughing. Minty and Jewel followed them.

Ashley laughed as they ran off. She then laid down on the snowy ground and made snow angels along with Pipsqueak, Truffula and Roxanne. Holly, Roara, Melvin and Applejack were making a snowman. Holly looked at Roara and said. "Hey Roara, do you think we kinda look alike?" While patting snow on the snowman.

Roara looked st her confused. "What do you mean?" She said, placing rocks on the snowman as buttons.

"Well despite the more reddish hair and darker green eyes, I think we look identical." Holly said, putting sticks on the snowman.

"Well let's see if we look identical." Roara said as she took off her cowboy hat. "Take out your hat and try on my." As Holly took off her hat and placed Roara's on her head, and Roara tried on hers. Then Holly made a mirror and both of them looked in the mirror and saw the alike.

"Wow! I guess we do look alike!" Roara said as her hat on Holly's slide down a little to her eyes.

They both laughed together then Holly noticed something behind the trees from the mirror. " What in the world.." Then suddenly it jumped out of the trees

* * *

><p>Just awhile ago, Kinara, Once-ler, Meg, Lorax, Minty and Jewel made snow forts for a snowball fight. It was a battlefield, snowballs was flying all over the place. "You'll never get us alive!" Meg said, throwing snowballs.<p>

"You wish!" Kinara said, making and throwing snowballs for her, Lorax and Jewel.

Then they heard a loud scream. "What was that?" Once-ler said.

"It sound like it came from the clearing." Kinara said as they ran back to the clearing. There they saw disastrous and a huge pile of snow. They saw Ashley's feet sticking out of snow pile. They dug her out. "Ashley what happened? " Kinara said.

Ashley rubbed her head and said. "I don't know. I was busy making delightfully cute snow angels with Pipsqueak and Truffula then something snowy suddenly came out of trees and took Holly." As she helped Kinara and Once-ler dig out the others.

The Lorax saw Roara's hat and assumed it was Roara but when he took the hat off he saw redder hair. Confused, he dug deeper and revealed Holly underneath Roara's hat. "Holly? Why are you wearing Rita's hat?"

"Roara and I switched hats to see if we're alike, I guess it work for the snow creature. " Holly said, brushing snow off her.

Once-ler helped Roxanne, Melvin and Applejack out of the snow. Roxanne noticed Holly wearing Roara's hat. "Wait a minute, if you're still here."

Kinara gasped in shock and said. "Then that snow creature has Roara! " As the others looked at each other worried and concern about their farm girl friend. Holly felt guilty that her friend got kidnapped because of her.

Kinara saw some footprints heading towards the trees then looked at the Holly , hold her hand and gave her a small smile. "Didn't worried Holly. As Eria as my witness we're gonna find our friend Roara." She said as they yeahed in agreement and went off to find their friend.

* * *

><p>The day turned night, and the others had arrived at a dark icy cavern. "According what Melvin describe the creature, I say it was the Frost Warlock from my book. And according to the book, the Frost Warlock lives in a Frost Warlock cave on his Frost Warlock mountain." Kinara said.<p>

"Stop saying Frost Warlock." Roxanne said as they entered the cave.

Inside the cave was dark, creepy and cold. Ashley used her flashlight to shine their way. The Lorax felt a cold wind on the back of his neck. "Kinara did you just blew your ice breath on my neck?" He said to Kinara behind him holding Truffula who formed into a dog.

Kinara looked at him confused and said. Mustache I can only have ice breath when I'm sick or allergic. "

Once-ler who was holding Pipsqueak felt two cold wind on his and Pipsqueak's shoulders. Shivering he wrapped his thneed more on his neck and Pipsqueak. "Kinara could you please stop blowing both mine and Pipsqueak shoulders?"

Confused, Ashley pointed her flashlight on the ceiling. There they saw a swarm of bats made of ice and they was heading towards them. Everyone screamed in fear. "Bats! Ices of Bats!" Ashley said, running away.

Kinara tried to stop them with her ice powers and Once-ler tried to help with his guitar so did Roxanne but was overdone by the bats. Ashley, Holly, and the Lorax ran away from them while holding on Minty and Jewel, and Meg did rock, paper, scissors with three bats, Pipsqueak and Truffula and lost, then ran away and the bats chased them.

Everyone was held in the bats trap and all seems doom until a voice came in. "Stop!" The voice said. They looked and saw a man with pale blue skin and wearing a white robe and wizard hat. He was the Frost Warlock.

Holly glared at the Frost Warlock. "You!"

The others glared too. "What have you done with our friend, You icy beast? Tell us what you done to her before I turn into a water pile." Kinara said angrily.

"Guys I'm up here." The voice of Roara said as she next to the Frost Warlock without fear.

"Roara!" They said in relived. "Are you okay?"" Are you hurt?"" Did he do anything bad to you?" Did you used his magic on you"They all said one in a time.

"Calm down guys. I'm okay." Roara said. "Turns out this old Frostbite isn't so bad after all." As the Frost Warlock snapped his fingers and the bats let go of them. They was confused except Ashley who hair was being braided by some of the bats.

* * *

><p>After a while, Roara and Frost Warlock explained about the task that Adriana gave him and how lonely he was on Christmas as they sat down on some rocks to chairs. "So the only reason you agreed to kidnap Holly so to have company?" The Lorax said.<p>

"I WAS SO LONELY AND DESPERATE, OKAY? But whenever I tried to meet or bring someone over without using my ice powers or acting evil they just ran away in fear." The Frost Warlock said, sadly.

"Well that's sad! Not having someone to spend time with." Once-ler said, he know how he felt before he met Kinara and his Aunt Musa came.

"But there is a good reason for bringing someone here. I mean look at this place. It's terrifying with no Christmas Joy even for a cave." Roxanne said as the others agreed.

"You just need to decorate it with warm lovingness of Christmas. For example" Kinara said as she took out something from her satchel as she took out a container full of Truffula seeds as she took out a Truffula Seed and a flower pot with dirt as she placed the seed inside as she made some snow from her hand and melted it as water leaks onto the soil as she used the spell Eria gave her from the book. It began to glow and soon it grew into a red Truffula tree. "A Truffula Christmas tree." Presenting it to him.

"OOO! IT'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL CHRISTMAS TREE I EVER GOT." The Frost Warlock said, happily.

"There watch us work of magic." Kinara said as Meg started to take out some Christmas decorations and her Christmas themed bazooka.

"HOME MAKEOVER!" Ashley and Meg said, giggy and excited about decorating . They began to decorate by putting wreaths and hollies on the wall, sweeping the floors up to place some carpets, Kinara and Holly used their magic to make some furniture, The Lorax and Pip helped Once-ler with the picture frames and ornaments, and they all begin painting with some help from the bats.

Finally they were done. They had the Frost Warlock's eyes blindfolded and brought him back to the cave. "Okay. Prepare your eyes." Ashley said as she began to unfolded the blindfold. "We did your home good, warlock. She finished untying it.

The Frost Warlock's eyes widened at the decorations that they decorate and some furniture but the center of his attention was the Truffula Tree in the center of the room. " It's so beautiful. I can't even believe it's the same cave." he said with tears of joy in his eyes. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. After all that's what friends are for." Kinara said then she yawned tiredly with Once-ler and Pipsqueak.

The others were tired. The Frost Warlock noticed it and said. "Would you all like to stay here for the night before your journey?" Kindly

"Sure! Ok. We love to." They all said as the moon shines through the night.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello HeartQueen14 back with the fourth chapter for Frozen Love Christmas. I like to announce that I made my New Tumblr account called HeartQueen14. Tumblr. I like to said Merry Christmas to all my friends and watchers on DevinantArt and thank bloodrosered and subarntimewaster for reviewing my stories._

_Chapter 4_

_Ocs Me_

_The Lorax Dr. Seuss and Illumination Entertainment _

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Adriana's cave, she was at in a good mood. She got the message that The Frost Warlock was on the Christmas Fairy and her friends side from Wishbone. " Arrr! I can't believe that Powerful Frost Warlock turned into a soft serve! " she said angrily.<p>

"What do we do now?" The redhead said, not believing that the Frost Warlock turned out to be a good guy.

Adriana calmed down, rubbed her temples and said. "OK Hayden and Hunter. Plan B. Plan B!"

"What's Plan B?" They both said unison.

"We follow them to where the Red Christmas Heart is and find it before they do." Adriana said as she grabbed her coat and took out her mirror. "Take us to where the Christmas Fairy is going!" As the mirror glowed again.

* * *

><p>At the Frost Warlock cavern, the gang was outside and they went went back to the van. The Frost Warlock began to make a portal that leads to the Winter Wonderland ski resort. Roara poked her head out the window and said "Thanks for the stay, Frosty. I hope you have a Merry Christmas." She said as she toss him a Christmas sweater her grandma made.<p>

Ashley stick her head out the window and said. "Oh and I happen to let you a little book of greeting advice for all your trouble." As they went through the portal and it vanished.

The Frost Warlock sighed. "Back to my sad loneliness." He said.

Then a young woman with blue skin and platinum blond hair suddenly appeared climbing up the mountain. "Hello I'm kinda lost in the woods. Can I stay here for night?"

The Frost Warlock was eager to say. "Please come in." He then took out the book that Ashley gave him and read through it. He cleared his throat and said. "Excuse my m'am would you care for a cup of cold chocolate with peppermint? " As he wait for her response.

"Why thank you. Peppermint cocoa is my favorite. " She said happily as the Frost Warlock fist pumped , saying "Yes."

* * *

><p>The portal appeared somewhere snowy and spat out the van. Kinara and Once-ler looked out the window confused. "Where are we?' Once-ler said.<p>

Pipsqueak and Truffula cooed abit at something. Kinara, Once-ler, and Lorax looked out toward where they're cooing at something and saw a big sign with red and silver Christmas decorations that say Cheerville's Winter Wonderland ski resorts.

Roxanne smiled as she drove straight of where the sign directions led. Soon they appeared at the gates of the resort and as it opened and revealed the Glorious, beautiful, snowy Christmas themed ski resort. "There it is!" Roxanne said as her eyes widened in amazed.

"Its so beautiful!" Meg said , taking a photo from her IPhone.

Soon the van pulled up in the parking lot. They went inside and found that the inside was just as impress as the outside. The inside was full of skier, children, shops, and red and silver Christmas decorations. But the thing that stood out the most in the lobby was a big poinsettia with a glass case in the middle of the lobby that was glowing.

"Whoa, this is incredible." Roara said, looking around the lobby.

" But there's a lot of red Christmas stuff here, how will we know where the Red Christmas Heart is?" Holly said, looking at the red Christmas decorations.

Kinara took out the Christmas book and read through it. She found a poem about the Red Christmas. "It says in this poem about the Red better-known leaves are deep, deep red, Of the Christmas that adorn its head. The mistletoe are on the tippy top. How Christmassy they look on the tabletop. It is so much fun to go look for on in any shop. Christmas is pretty with red and green, And the glow that it bring .The kids love to dance around ,This grandeur Christmas in the ground. Place your Christmas and gather 'round."

"What the hay does that mean?" Roara said confused.

"How the heck should I know. Everything here is flippin Red. " Roxanne said.

Ashley sighed and said. "Well if we're going to find the Red Christmas Heart, we can at least get a room to stay in."

"Oh we'll get the room, come on Once-ler." Kinara said as she grabbed Once-ler's hand and walked up to the resignation desk.

There was a woman with a Santa hat. She see them coming up to the desk and kindly said. "Welcome to Winter Wonderland ski resort for all your winter fun, may I help you?"

"Umm. Yes we like to resign for a room please." Kinara said, holding her luggage and Once-ler's hand.

The woman noticed Kinara and Once-ler was holding hands with the two matching friendship rings and wearing Christmas sweaters , and mistook them for a married couple. "Oh great." She said, happily as Kinara, Once-ler and the others got confused. "You two are our 100th Christmas couple." As Kinara's and Once-ler's jaw dropped and the others were shock too and some were giggling.

Once-ler babbling in shock while Kinara kept saying. "No, no no, you got it all wrong... I mean.. Once-ler and I aren't... We're never..." But the woman didn't listen as she grabbed microphone.

"Excuse me everyone, but we have just scored our 100th Christmas couple. And their names are..." The woman said through the microphone.

The Lorax faked coughed. "Kinara and Once-ler Hawkings." As Kinara and Once-ler glared at him annoyed.

"Kinara and Once-ler Hawkings." She said as some confetti and balloons popped out with a sign that says Congratulations 100th couple. Everyone in the resort applaud for them while the Meg, Pipsqueak and Truffula played with the balloons and twirled around abit and the other were in disbelief.

Once-ler and Kinara tried to reason with the woman but received a gift bag and basket by the staffs.

One of them went up to them with a big, red sign that says Congratulations 100th Christmas couple. "Why does you let me lead you and your wife to your free room, Mr. Hawkings." As he dragged them to their rooms with people applauding them while Pipsqueak and Truffula sneaked in Kinara's satchel.

After they departed, everyone went back doing their business and the other's brain slowly moving with comprehension on what just happened.

"I can't believe it." Roxanne said, in disbelief. As they walked up to the desk for their room.

"Yeah, they think Snowflake and Beanpole are married." The Lorax said.

"No, that Once-ler's last name is Hawkings." Roxanne responded back, not knowing what Once-ler's last name was.

* * *

><p>Soon after taking a elevator to the 27 floor, they arrived in their room. The man opened it for them and the room was amazing. It consisted of a huge, fancy white room with its floor covered in wooly, black rug and mostly red and silver furniture; in the middle sat a large red chamois sofa with silver pillows; in front a glass coffee table with a bunch of gifts basket and fresh cakes, pies, and was also a flat screen TV next to the fireplace and a beautiful Christmas tree decorated with red and silver decorations. A silver chandelier hanging up on the ceiling. On the other side of the room was a glorious kitchen with farm sink and a full refrigerator; two set of tall black doors lays next to the kitchen, leading to the bathroom and closet, next to it was a red changing screen. The centerpiece of the room was the king size bed covered by translucent red curtains. The bed had a fluffy red comforter with silver ornaments and various giant, white, puffy pillows with matching silver decorations, then there was a balcony window door that led to the balcony to see the beautiful snowy scenery outside.<p>

Kinara and Once-ler gaped in amaze and disbelief that they was staying here as they walked inside. "This is our room?" Once-ler said in pure disbelief.

"Yes sir, as our 100 Christmas couple you two get a free stay in our finest luxury guest room and a free passes to our spa." The man said as he walked inside.

"But, what about our friends?" Kinara said, remembering their friends was still in the lobby.

The man placed the bags next to the bed, gently. "Oh, we gave them the second finest luxury room since our 100th Christmas couple's friends gets a free stay too." Kinara was about to say something also but then the man replied. "They told us about your reindeer and mule, we took them to our reindeer stables in the barn."

"Well geez, thanks... I think." Kinara said, a little uneven.

"Your welcome, Mr and Mrs. Hawkings." The man said as he started to left out the room. "Your personal butler will attend with you shortly." As he left.

Kinara and Once-ler looked at each other, confused and blushing scarlet on the Mr and Mrs part. "Well, this is incredible unbelievable." Kinara said as she sat down on the couch and Pipsqueak and Truffula crawled out of her satchel.

"Yeah, People think we're married." Once-ler said as he picked up Pipsqueak and sat down on the couch. He then placed him on the pillow and smiled seeing him lay on it cutely with Truffula.

Kinara giggled then Pip and Tufts pawed on her sweater shirt. "Hahahaha." As she took out a couple of fruits from the basket. "Here you go, Pip and Tufts."As she handed them the fruits and they began nibbling on it happily.

Once-ler laughed abit and said. "Always hungry, eh, Pip and Tufts?" As he petted Pipsqueak's head and Kinara petted Truffula's.

Kinara giggled then remembered about the Red Christmas Heart as she looked at the cherry pie on the table. "So how are we gonna find the Red Christmas Heart when everything here is red?"

Once-ler was looking through the gift basket while listening to Kinara. "I don't know, we gonna ask Holly and the others about that."

"But we don't know what room they're in nor does they know where we are." Kinara said as they suddenly heard a knock on the door. "Maybe that's them right now." Once-ler said as he got up to answer the door. But it was just three staffs with a cheese plate, a bottle of wine, and fresh baked fruitcake. "Oh, hello." Once-ler said as he let them in. They went in and placed the gifts on the coffee table then left out the room. Then another knock came to the door and Kinara went up to open it. "Maybe this time it's them." She said but when she opened it there was a 49 year old man dressed as a butler.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Hawkings, I'm Niles and I'll be your personal butler." He said as he went inside.

Once-ler closed the door and was about headed back to the couch when another knock came in. He and Kinara groaned. "You gotta be kidding!" Kinara muttered as Once-ler opened the door . "What in the world is it this ti..." They both said. But this time it was their friends along with Minty and Jewel. "Hiii..." They said sheepishly.

"There you guys are, we been looking for you to discuss on how are we gonna find the Red Christmas Heart." Holly said.

"Well let's about inside." Kinara said as they went inside.

"Please let me take your coats my ladies and potato." Niles said as they gave him their winter jackets.

"What's with the butler?" Roara said, confused.

"He's our personal butler for the day." Once-ler said as he went to the kitchen to make hot chocolate. "I know right?" As they were confused even more.

* * *

><p>At the lobby, a figure wearing a blue ski outfit and black goggles with two men came to the lobby and went up to the desk. "Excuse me, can you get us a room for the night." The woman said, taking out her goggles, it was Adriana and her goons.<p>

"Why yes ma'am." The woman said as she worked on her computer. "Here's your room key and I hope you have a Wonderful Christmas." As she have her the room key and went back to work.

"Yeah, yeah, Merry whatmas." Adriana said. Then she looked around the decorations and was disgusted by beauty and redness in it. She scoff and said. "How in the world are we gonna find the Red Christmas Heart in this red disgust?"

Hunter saw a poster with a picture of candy peppermint hot chocolate and letters that said Peppermint Monday. "Maybe it's candy peppermint on CANDY PEPPERMINT MONDAY!" He said excitingly. Adriana glared at Hunter then whacked him in the back of the head. "Owww!"

"Focus you IDIOT!" Adriana barked angrily. "If the Red Christmas Heart was breath mint stick it would have been eaten by then."

"Sorry." Hunter said, rubbing his head towards the sore area.

"Hey maybe that big glowly thing we saw outside was Red Christmas" Hayden said.

"What are you babbling about now?"Adriana said impatient.

"You know that poem that you lost said something about glowing and that thing outside was glowing bright red so maybe it could be the Red Christmas Heart." Hayden said.

Ardiana thought for a moment and said. "That's actually a very good idea. Cone on, we gonna find it before the Christmas Fairy and her friends do." As she headed towards the back door.

"Can I still get a candy cane hot chocolate?" Hunter said.

Adriana groaned but said. "Fine! But one hot chocolate of peppermint."

"And cookies?" Hayden said, gleefully respond.

"Alright, a quick plate of cookies."Adriana said, calmly then cane back with her commanding voice. "Then get back to work!"

* * *

><p>Back in Kinara's and Once-ler's room, the gang had discussed what they'll do to find the Red Christmas. "So the plan is that Holly, Ashley and Roara withMinty and Jewel go to the ski lift to look for it outside while Meg, Roxanne, Lorax, Pipsqueak and Truffula looked for it inside the resort?" Once-ler said.<p>

"Eeyup." Roara said with a confident smile.

"But wait, what about us?" Kinara said, directing to her and Once-ler.

Meg and Holly began to giggled as The Lorax was the first to said. "You two are gonna try to find to it by going on these couples dates, spas, lunches or something."

"What?" Kinara and Once-ler said in unison. " You guys want us to date to find the Red Christmas ?" Once-ler said in disbelief.

"Yeah just think about it, something that match the poem must be the area you two are going and you two will be the " 100 Christmas couple"." Roxanne said in finger quote.

Kinara took a piece of fruitcake while listening. "Maybe that could work. The poem said it can be found in any shop." She said as she took a piece of the fruitcake, but then she spat it out in disgust. "Blegh! This bread taste like canned barf and bad nuts." As she tried to wipe the flavor out her mouth with hot chocolate.

Once-ler chuckled and said. "That's because it's fruitcake Kinara. It always taste like that. They call it a Christmas tradition." As he handed her a napkin.

Kinara took the napkin to wipe her mouth then she got up with the fruitcake and threw in the trash. "Well in my kingdom the traditional cake of Christmas is Apple cake."

Roara laughed abit and said. "If you want better fruitcake you can have some of my homemade apple fruitcake." As she took out her tray of fruitcake.

Kinara looked at it suspiciously. "What's in this fruitcake?"

Everyone said once in a time. "Apples." Roxanne said. "Cinnamon." Ashley said. "Pecans." Meg said.

"Well I guess it wouldn't to try this one later." Kinara said, taking the tray from Roara.

OK, then let's do this." The Lorax said as they left out the room leaving Kinara and Once-ler alone.

After a few minutes of silent Once-ler was the first to broke the silence. "Well what should we do?" As Niles took the mugs from the table.

May I suggest you should try the spa, Mr. Hawkings? " Niles said as he placed the mugs in the sink.

"The spa?" Once-ler said as he crossed his arms. Please I don't need a spa trip to find the Red Christ.. Ow." Then he felt a pain in his neck and rubbed it.

Kinara got concerned and said. "Once-ler, are you okay?" As she went up and rubbed his neck softly on the pain area.

Once-ler groaned in pain while Kinara rubbing his neck. Yeah I'm fine, I just a little sore in my neck." As he groaned again in pain."Maybe we should check the spa."

Kinara nodded as she got her satchel from the bed. "And while we're there maybe you can get a neck massage." As they left out the room.

* * *

><p>Outside high in the air, there was three people on a ski lift chair it was Holly, Ashley and Roara wearing ski clothes ,that Ashley made. They decied to go on the ski lift to get on better view to find the Red Christmas Heart. Roara looking through her binoculars to find the Red Christmas Heart. "Looks see, umm.. Nope that's just a everyday Santa Claus Hat." She looked to the left. "Umm no just a red mug of Peppermint mocha." She groaned exhaustively and said. "There's no hay of telling where or what the Red Christmas is."<p>

Holly sighed in despair while holding Minty and Jewel then saw that Ashley looked kinda pale. "Ashley are you okay ?" She said in concern.

Ashley hold her stomach groaning and said. " Ohh.. I'm fine dear, I'm just a little airsick that's all." But then she covered her mouth and took out a brown bag and threw up in it. "Blerg!"

"Ewwww" As Holly, Roara, Minty and Jewel looked away with their tongues sticking out.

Ashley wiped her mouth and straighten as she turned back to them. "S-s-sorry... I f-feel a little... uhhh... n...nauseous..." Then she throws up again and they looked away again.

Meanwhile, on the chair behind them was Adriana and her goons. Adrina was busy looking through her binoculars for the Red Christmas but was frustrated to find nothing that the red glowing thing that they saw outside was just a Christmas decoration of Rudolph and his bright shining nose. She growled in anger and said. "We'll never find that stupid Red Heart without knowing identifying what the poem said." Then she noticed Hayden and Hunter were shivering scared and frighted. "What's wrong with you idiots?"

Hayden and Hunter took a little peek down and cried in fear, hugging each other. "We wanna get down!" Hunter cried off.

"I wanna my MOMMMY!" Hayden said, crying in fear.

Adriana growled and said. "YOU IDIOTS there's no reason to panic, once we reached the end, we'll get off and just find the Red Heart on ground ok?"

Holly patted Ashley back as she throwing up and Roara said. "It's okay, Ashley once we reach the end, we'll find the Red Christmas Heart on ground and get you something for your stomach okay?"

Then suddenly, there was a noise and the ski lift stopped. "What's going on?" Ashley said in confusion.

"I think we stopped!" Holly said.

Adriana and her goons sat in shocked that the ski lift stopped and Hunter broke the silence and said "Can we panic now?"

"Yes!" Adriana said as they and the girls all screamed in panic.

* * *

><p>Things doesn't look good for our friends and villian. Will they get down andor find the Red Christmas? Stay tune for more big adventure of Frozen Love Christmas and I hoped you enjoy it. Bye


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi everyone I'm back with the fifth chapter and I'm in a good today with hopes of Christmas cheers for everyone. So here's the fifth chapter and I hope you enjoy._

_Chapter 5 _

_Ocs Me, HeartQueen14_

__The Lorax Dr. Seuss and Illumination Entertainment__

* * *

><p>Back inside the ski resort, A room that's wall were white with light gray patterns on it. The place was full of red and silver Christmas decorations and some people wearing white towel and robes and other was wearing white spa clothes.<p>

In the massage room, Once-ler was sitting on a chair, wearing his thneed as a towel his around waist, rubbing the pain side of his neck. Behind the chair was Kinara wearing her thneed as a towel as she cracked her fingers to massage Once-ler's neck. "Still no red Christmas Heart. I still can't believe that the workers wouldn't massage you their selves on the count that we're a married couple." Kinara said as she adjusted her towel a little.

"Well, I can't believe that Niles refused to do it too." Once-ler said as he rubbed his sore area.

Kinara looked at him strangely. "You want a butler in his 40s to massage you with his rough hands?" With a smirk.

What? . ... No like that." Once-ler said in disgust. "Thank for doing this for me, Snowflake."

Kinara got him a annoyed smile as she went up to him. "Your welcome, Oncie." As she begin to massage his neck.

Once-ler closed his eyes and smiled dreamily, giving in to the feeling of Kinara's soft warm hands. He never got a massage before sometimes neck and/or back gets cramped from working in his farm fields. Kinara watched him as his muscles began to relaxed and his head slightly dropped forward to give her a better access. She couldn't help but giggle as she felt like his brain probably turned into jelly by her massage. "Once-ler.. Once-ler, hey Beanpole wake up."

Once-ler, lifted his head groggily and said "Uh?" He looked up at her. "Wha?"

Kinara giggled and said. "Just making sure your brain was still functioning."

Once-ler blushed as he got up from the chair. "Yeah barely.. But um that was a good massage Kinara." He said as they blushed for a few minutes then Once-ler broke the silence. "Um.. Kinara, was you like me to massage your back or shoulders." Which cause Kinara blush.

Once-ler blushed even more when he realized what he said. "I-I mean, i-if you w-want me to." He said, smiling nervously.

Kinara looked down blushing and said. "Sure, I-I mean its just that my back kinda hurt from pi on the cave floor." As she laid down on the massage table and draped her thneed towel on her waist.

Once-ler froze and blushed ruby red, looking at her smooth, flawless, tanned back. He then rubbed some massaging oil on his hands and began to massage her back.

Kinara sighed and smiled dreamily as Once-ler began to massage her back. She never got a massage herself and Once-ler was pretty good at it. Finally, Once-ler was finished, she wrapped the towel around her body while Once-ler turned around, blushing. "Thanks." Kinara said, blushing scarlet red.

Once-ler rubbed his neck , embarrassingly blushing said "oh um.. No problem." As he turned around and sat on the massage table.

They were silent for a few minutes and Once-ler said. "So Kinara, how do you and your family spent Christmas?"

Kinara looked away and said. "We do like any other family do on Christmas but things are miserable for me after Christmas." As Once-ler listen more with a sad frown. "My sister leaves me alone after Christmas and never comes out. Never want to play with me with our toys, eating late Christmas cookies, talk together. I keep feeling like she love me at Christmas but after Christmas she.. She.." With tear forming in her eyes. "She hates me..." As she hugged Once-ler, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Once-ler was took back by a tearful hug but hugged back to comfort, she sobbed until he lift her chin up and said. "Its okay, Kinara. Ella may have left you after Christmas but I know she still love you with all her heart with the joy and memories she had spending Christmas with you."

Kinara gave him a small smile and hugged him back. They looked at each other's brown and blue eyes, and it looked like like they would have their first kiss until a knock came in the door.

"Hawking? Are you finish in there?" Niles said through the door.

"Um.. Just we'll be out in a minute. Once-ler said as his and Kinara's face flushed.

Once-ler got up first and left out the room. Kinara stayed behind, she took her journal from her satchel with her telekinesis and looked worriedly at the page of her idea on what to give Once-ler for Christmas but some was checked off. She sighed in despair until Once-ler popped his head out the door.

"Kinara are you coming?" Once-ler asked as Kinara gave him a small smile and nodded. After he left, Kinara looked at her journal worriedly then placed it back in her satchel and left out the room.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Hello? Hello?" Ashley said to her iPhone frantically trying to get help from the ski lift but there was no signal. "There's no signal! We're trapped!" Ashley said, panicking.<p>

Roara tried to call Kinara, Once-ler or Meg and Roxanne on the walkie talkie they gave to each other but no answer. "The others ain't answering their walkie talkies."

Minty came back with Jewel when they left to find out why the ski lift stopped. "Do you two find out the problem?" Holly said, worried.

Minty and Jewel demonstrated what happened. Jewel pretend she drinking from a cup then stopped to see it's half empty and that she was finish with it then tossed it behind her. Minty , who was behind Jewel, pretend the cup was threw at her and started to make movement of electrify.

"They're saying that someone threw a cup that wasn't finished on the side of the ski lift balcony and it fell on the exposed circuitry of the ski lift." Holly said.

"Who in the hay throws away a cup that they are not finish with on the side of something?!" Roara said, angrily that someone would something that stupid.

* * *

><p><em>After putting on their ski clothes that Ashley made, Ashley, Roara and Holly along with Minty and Jewel were on the ski lift balcony while Roara was looking through her binoculars for the Red Christmas. She saw nothing that could match them the poem from the book. "I don't think I see anything that match the poem from here, girls." <em>

_"Well what should we do?" Ashley said, holding Minty._

_"We could always use the ski lift to get a better view." Holly said._

_Oh, I don't think that's a good idea, I-I mean the red things w-we might see will p-probably look like ants to our eyes and.." Ashley said, nervously._

_"That's actually a good idea. Come let's get on." Roara said as they got in the ski lift chair._

_Adriana__ and her goons came on the ski lift balcony. She looked through her binoculars for the red glow. "Arr, I can't find anything at this height." She said as she looked and saw Hayden and Hunter enjoying their cookie and peppermint hot chocolate. "Hey Tweebs heads, we're going on the ski lift to get a better view of the red glowing thing." _

_"What?" Hayden and Hunter said in fear. "D-do-do we have to?" Hunter said, shivering._

_"Yes, so we can get a better view." Adriana said as she finished half of her mocha. "Let's go." As she threw the cup on the side of the balcony. But when she did, it fell on the open circuitry and it started to fizz out._

* * *

><p>"Dear participants, we're sorry to inform you that the ski lift has stopped. It seems that someone threw a cup that was finish near the exposed circuitry of the ski lift, making it stop. Who in the world throws away a cup whenever they want that's not finish?" The speaker said from the speaker phone.<em><br>_

Hayden and Hunter looked at Adriana ,glaring as she looked nervously. "Oopsy." Adriana said.

"Uh girls." Ashley said, looking green. "I think I'm gonna..." Then she covered her mouth and puked on the bag again.

Roara and Holly sighed as they looked away. "Hopeful someone will come and help." Holly said as she patted Ashley's back for comfort.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back inside the resort, Roxanne, Meg, Lorax, Pipsqueak and Truffula were in the cafeteria, eating lunch after a long hour of finding the Red Christmas Heart with no success. "Wow, this is harder than I thought. And I mean real hard." Meg said, eating her salad.<p>

"No kidding, good old Kris Kringle must have hidden it good." The Lorax said, eating a fruit salad with Pipsqueak and Truffula.

Roxanne sighed and said. "But why would he place it in a ski resort?" While eating a sandwich and Meg was busy making a funny face for Pipsqueak and Truffula with lettuce on her eyebrows and a carrot for fangs with a goofy smile as Pipsqueak and Truffula giggled.

The Lorax took out a brochure that was given with the gift basket from Kinara's and Once-ler's room. "It says in this brochure, legend has it that this is where Santa used to live with his elves and wife until a evil toy hating king had been toys and try to sent them to the dungeon,until they escaped to the North Pole. It also said at that time the founder of resort found a poinsettia on Christmas day. It's beautiful glow shined his way to the resort and he keep it as a honorary treasure to the resort."

Roxanne suddenly in her mind looked back at the poinsettia on the glass case in front of the lobby that was glowing. "Wait a minute, what's on the ground, it's color and beautiful brings people around and is found in any shop." She gasped in realization. "Guys, the Red Christmas Heart is..."

Meg gasped. "The poinsettia in the lobby!"

"That explain the glowing. It was Santa's first poinsettia that he let it grow." The Lorax said.

"I'll call the girls about it, they'll be happy!" Meg said then their walkie talkies called out Roara's voice. "Meg, Roxanne, Lorax?"

Roxanne took her walkie talkie and answered it. "Roara?"

Back at the chair lift, Roara, Holly, Ashley, Minty and Jewel was relived that one of them answered. Roara sighed in relieved. "The goodness."

"Guys, we found the Red Christmas Heart." Roxanne said through the walkie talkie while eating a Christmas cookie.

The girls got babbled. "What? Where?" Holly said, where and how did they know what the Red Christmas Heart is.

"It's the poinsettia in the lobby." The Lorax said.

The girls sighed in relieved that they found the Red Christmas Heart."That's great but listen we got a big problem." Holly said as the others at the resort got concern. "We're stuck in the ski lift and Ashley getting airsick and she ran out of barf bags."

"Kinara and Once-ler ain't answering their walkie talkies. Two of you guys gotta go find them and get us down." Roara said in the walkie talkie. Then they see Ashley covering her mouth and looking green again. "HURRY!"

Roxanne, Meg and the Lorax heard Ashley throwing up and hears some screaming in disgust in the background. "Okay, here the plan, Pipsqueak and Truffula go out to find Kinara and Once-ler while me, Meg and Lorax go get the poinsettia." Roxanne said.

"Why they had find them?" Meg said.

"Because their curiosity will help find Kinara and Once-ler." Roxanne said as Pipsqueak and Truffula ran out for the cafeteria.

"Then let's get that poinsettia!" Meg said, ready and excited.

"But its in the lobby." The Lorax said. They are far away from the lobby. "And the only shortcut is through the.." Pointing to one of the shop's perfume department. "Perfume Department." He said in fear.

Meg, Roxanne and Lorax gaped in fear and Roxanne said. "Let's do this for Christmas." As Meg and Lorax gulped in fear.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the spa, Kinara, Once-ler and Niles was walking down the hall with Once-ler wrapping his arm around her shoulders while Niles was holding some white towels on his left arm. Two identical women, one with pink hair and one with blue hair, deep blue eyes, wearing white spa staff clothes came up to them and the pink one said. "Mr and Mrs Hawkings, you two are just in time for your private yuzu bath."<p>

Kinara and Once-ler looked at each other, confused. "What's a yuzu?" Once-ler said.

"Yuzu is Japanese citrus fruit that unleash it's strong, sweet scent in hot water." The blue one said.

"Oh, sounds relaxing." Kinara said, interested with Once-ler.

"Let us lead the way." The pink one said as they lead them to the yuzu bath room.

Raquelle and her friends walked down the same hall, wearing their own 's was gold with her initial, Michelle was lavender with her initial and Tiffany was light pink with her initial. Raquelle looked angry about something. "I can't believe that some 100th Christmas couple took our private, fancy room and now we have to stay in a third rate cabin with a trio of fire, plants and thunder based weirdos." Raquelle said, angrily and upset.

Michelle scoffed and said. "Yeah." Then she see a private steam room and peeked in and see that no one is in there. "Let use the sauna privately before that Christmas couple came." As she opened the door.

"Fine but not more than 15 minutes, otherwise I wrinkle up like a old prune." Raquelle said as they went in.

Pipsqueak and Truffula arrived at spa and was at the hall Kinara and Once-ler was. They looked around for them and see the steam room. Pipsqueak climbed the lever handle that change the temperature of the sauna while Truffula was flying to see from the door window. But they just saw Raquelle, Michelle and Tiffany in it. When they left , Pipsqueak ran to the top of the lever, only to have it set to burning hot as they left. Raquelle was pounding on the door to get out but the lever sealed the door. "Helloo? Is anybody there? Hey! Let us out of here!" She said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back on the ski lift, the girls were getting a little inpatient waiting for help when Ashley is puking on the side of the chair lift. "What could be keeping them so long?" Holly said.<p>

"I don't know, Holly and I'm getting cold too." Roara said, impatiently.

Behind them, Adriana, Hayden and Hunter was getting impatient waiting for help. "Arrr! Where is that blasted help at?" Adriana said.

"I WANNA GET DOWN!" Hunter said, crying.

Hayden got bored then he looked up and saw something. "Guys, what if we climb up to the cables cause I think I saw a ladder. He said

Adriana face palmed of his stupidity then then she looked up and saw it too. "Hayden, finally your brain is working, me and you will climb up while Hunter stays here in case help will came." As she and Hayden climbs up to the top. But when they got on top, Hayden looked down and got scared. "Ahhh! NEVER MIND! NEVER MIND! I WANT DOWN! BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA! Hayden said.

The girls looked behind them when they heard the yelling and saw Adriana and Hayden screaming on top of the ski lift chair. "What are does idiots doing?" Roara said.

Holly noticed the elf ears on the girl and gasped. "That's Adriana!"

"Wait that's her! I thought she would be a small elf." Ashley said.

A skier hears some screaming, looked up and saw two people on top of the ski lift chair then called the police on his phone.

* * *

><p>So through the perfume department the trio ran. Meg ran as fast as she could, but then gagged when a hand sprayed perfume in her face. The Lorax ran as fast as his little legs would carry him, but he, too ended up getting sprayed in the face by perfume. Through a cloud of perfume Roxanne ran, only to end up chocking and getting annoying perfume in her nostrils. Lorax tried holding his breath while running but screamed when he got perfume in his eyes. They ducking but no success. Meg then wore a gas mask but a hand pulled off the mask while the other sprayed perfume at her. Roxanne tried jumping over a perfume gust; it worked but she was intercepted by another spray of perfume. The exit was within reach as Roxanne carried exhausted Meg and Lorax on her arm and back.<p>

The door to the lobby was slides opened and Roxanne, Meg and Lorax came out panting on the floor.

"I always hate going in there!" Meg said.

"Yeah." Added Roxanne.

They looked up and saw the poinsettia on the glass case, glowing. They were happy at first then Roxanne thought of something. "How are we going to remove it without causing attention?" Said Roxanne.

"We just need some kind of distraction." The Lorax said.

Then suddenly a news crew came blasting in. A dark skinned new reporter walked up to the desk and said. "Excuse ma'am where the ski area? It's a emergency! Someone is on top of the stopped ski lift chair!"

The woman got up and ran towards the door that lead to the ski area. The news crew and everyone followed her outside to see about the communication. The only people left was Roxanne, Meg and the Lorax.

They were surprised that the place was empty now but a ski lift. "Well that was inconvenient." Meg said.

"Now's our chance." The Lorax said as they went up to the glass case. "You got that fake poinsettia, Meg?" As Meg took out a take poinsettia from her bag. Roxanne lifts the glass case as the Lorax switched the glowing poinsettia with the fake one and Roxanne set the glass case down.

"We got it! We got the Red Christmas Heart! Meg said, happily.

"We should call Kinara and Once-ler and tell them about it." Roxanne said as she put up her phone.

* * *

><p>At the spa, Kinara and Once-ler were eating at a restaurant that they somehow walked in. They were still in their towels and the restaurant was a elegant with good, delicious food. They were sitting down on a table, eating some good food when Pipsqueak and Truffula came up with a coo and got their attention.<p>

"Pipsqueak, Truffula?" Once-ler said in confused as he picked up Truffula.

Kinara picked up Pipsqueak and said. "What are you two doing here?" As she handed him some fruit from the small fruit bowl that the waitress gave them.

Before Pipsqueak or Truffula can explain, the TV from the wall called out. And it shows the news reporter in front of the scenery on where the ski lift is. "This is Maria Jackson on Action News 12, folks I'm standing at the ski lift area where two people are on top of the chair lift that stopped and that three girls, a duck and a mouse are trapped in the other chair." As the camera showed a worker on a ladder help getting the girls down and another one helping Hunter, Hayden and Adriana get down. "Luckily, workers helped get them down safely. We'll be back with more news later on Action News 12."

Kinara and Once-ler blanked out for a minute then Kinara got a call from her iPhone and she answered it. "Hello?"

Roxanne was calling on her iPhone through speaker. "Kinara, where are you guys? Meg, I and the Lorax found the Red Christmas Heart which was the poinsettia and Roara, Ashley and Holly got stuck on the ski chair lift but the rescue crew came, and we thought something happened to Pipsqueak and Truffula.

"Oh we're good. But um.. meet us at the spa with the others okay?" Kinara said as she and Roxanne hung up. "Okay, Once-ler lets head back to spa."

"Yeah beside, we forgot to get our clothes at..." Once-ler said then he noticed a another couple is wearing towel without shame or embarrassment. "Why are they wearing towels at a restaurant?"

Kinara noticed some women wearing robes and said in confused. "Yeah, what's going here?"

"Yeah, this is like the spa that we was before." Once-ler said, confused on so many people wearing towels and robes in a elegant restaurant.

"It's like a towels only dress code in here." Kinara said as waiters wearing serving the people in towels.

They were truly confused now. "What's with all the towels?" Once-ler said.

Then Kinara noticed a sign on the wall that says "Spa le Grille". "Wait a minute. "This is a spa themed restaurant." Kinara said.

* * *

><p>Soon, their friends arrived at the spa looking for them. "Where could these two be?" Holly said, walking down the hall.<p>

Ashley was wearing a white bathrobe with light blue fluff on the sleeves and bottom, a light purple bath rope and her initials in dark purple. She also has her short in a short curly style. "Why, while you guys find them I'll be in the sauna for a relaxing after what I been through on the ski lift." As she walks to the sauna door.

She then notices the lever was blocking the private sauna door and pulled it back so she can open it. The door opened and Raquelle, Michelle and Tiffany came out overheated, dehydrated and can barely stand.

Raquelle gasped in air and said to them. "Water! Water!" Before she and her friends passed out.

Kinara, Once-ler, Pipsqueak, Truffula and Niles came up to the gang with Kinara holding a glass of orange drink with a mini umbrella and Once-ler holding a take out box in hand. "Oh see, this is what happens when We let Pipsqueak and Truffula on their own to find someone." Roxanne said, looking at Raquelle and her friends

"We better call someone before they blacked out. Let's go back to the yuzu bath. Oh, I still can't over the sweet fragrance." Kinara said.

"Hey, sorry we left you, guys." Once-ler said, apologizing to them.

Roara gave them a small smile and said. "Its okay, we understand.

" Yeah, you two needed some alone time as a Christmas couple." The Lorax said.

"Once you feel the relaxation of the spa, everything gos blank in your mind." Meg said as the ambulance came to take Raquelle and her friends to the hospital.

"For my couple trip, I just want a free gift card." Ashley said as they walked away to the yuzu bath.

* * *

><p>Finally, I finished the 5 chapter. The Spongebob Perfume Department reference belongs to Nickelodeon. Maria from subarntimewaster has made her guest appearance. She belongs to subarntimewaster. The gang had founded the Red Christmas Heart, where is their next destination now.<p> 


End file.
